


Regimented

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [95]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Character Development, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an early age, she loved the regularity of a schedule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regimented

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 1 July 2016  
> Word Count: 208  
> Summary: From an early age, she loved the regularity of a schedule.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series character development and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The headcanon that I've created of Ann's background fascinates me. She's such a detail oriented person who has her fingers in so many pies, she clearly must have an ironclad schedule that she follows, and woe to anyone who forces her to deviate from that schedule. Unless it's Damien, of course.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

From an early age, she loved the regularity of a schedule. Most children didn't understand her utter lack of desire for anything spontaneous or, worse, for doing nothing at all. Rather than feel as if she was being slighted by the other children, she simply followed the routine she developed to get through her day. Her mother found it amusing, if only because she knew the ways to get Ann to deviate from her prescribed path. She also knew to use them sparingly or suffer her daughter's ire.

As she grew older, and more responsibilities were added to the yolk on her shoulders, Ann found comfort in the ability to regiment her time to achieve the most out of each day. It allowed her the opportunity to excel in her studies and her business acumen. She climbed the corporate ladder quickly, both within Armitage itself and the larger organization, until she had to answer only to a handful of others. Living with a strict schedule also afforded her the knowledge that soon enough she would surpass those trying to keep her subservient in any way they could.

In the end, she would arise from the End Times as a leader, answering only to the Deliverer, as was appropriate.


End file.
